Reasons
by southern cross
Summary: Max gets a reality check from an unlikely source. The fallout had come.
1. Events

So I have been on a Dark Angel kick lately. I would categorize this as Max-centric piece, unfortunately Logan is in it, but then they are talking about Alec, so all is well ;) Set sometime post series end.

I own nothing and mean no harm. Please enjoy and review.

"I can handle him."

"Please Max, take someone with you."

Frowning, Max stared at Logan. Where was all of this coming from? Logan had never doubted her talents before and certainly never when it came to Alec.

"I'm fine. I don't need help with Alec."

Logan sighed, and her irritation turned in that instant into the anger that only Alec seemed to draw from her; a mix somewhere between righteousness and indignation. Yes, Alec knew the quickest path, but Logan rarely, never, stirred that in her.

"Max," she knew that voice. He was about to say something she really didn't want to hear. "You don't want to hear this. I know that, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt? Again it's Alec. And again I can handle him," confused, irritated, she crossed her arms. Somewhere along the line she had missed something.

"Max, let's be serious here. Egos and pride aside. You honestly don't stand a chance against Alec."

Jaw dropping, it took her several heart beats to fully absorb what he was implying, "What!?" How many times had she beat Alec?

"Ten years, Max. He had ten extra years of Manticore. He's an X-5 Alpha Male. His file," she saw Logan shudder and some of her ire faded, he was genuinely emoting something for Alec.

"Max the things he endured. The lessons he learned. He could have taken you down in so many ways, so many times."

Stunned she closed her eyes, trying to put his words, his implications in order.

"So you think he's been holding back. Taking dives. Letting me win." Her voice had grown as her frustration peaked.

Despite the flinch, Logan held her gaze, "Yes."

Spinning away from him she struggled to control her breathing. Pain and anger and just absolute befuddlement. Where the fuck was this coming from?

"And before you go and think I'm just being paranoid. Or unfair to Alec. It isn't just me."

Paling, she turned back around.

"What? Who?"

Sighing, God he did do that a lot, Logan explained how Joshua had said something that Mole and Dix had run with and Gem had clarified.

A nightmare. Half her command center thought this. "Why?"

She wasn't sure what the question was. Why had no one said anything? Why did Logan believe it? Why, oh why would Alec allow it? Logan in the meantime had mad up his own mind as to the particulars of her question.

"You and Alec," Logan shrugged as if that said it all, "Who knows why he does half the things he does. This though, this is different Max."

Knowing yes, but not understanding, she nodded.

"He has his reasons. Alec isn't my favorite person," understate much, "but he has a reason."

Something told her that Logan more than a vague idea as to Alec's reasoning, but she didn't have it in her to ask right now.

"He's on edge Max, he needs you," her eyes widened, "but," and there it was; back to the beginning.

"If things go wrong and Alec crosses the line you don't think, no, you know, I wouldn't be able to face the X5 across from me," she finished for him. Putting the words out there was so hard, so very, very hard.

The silence said so much more than a half-hearted attempt to sooth her ego. No, this was serious. Logan was serious.

"Dammit."

Turning she strode out of her office, not bothering to say good-bye. She had to find Alec. Find him and bring him home.

"Mole you're with me."

She had an X5 to track and retrieve, and then, then she would ask her friend, her Alec, about a certain set of reasons.


	2. Fallout

Hello out there. When I first wrote 'Reasons' I had fully intended it to be a one shot. A moment in TC that opened Max's eyes, cause honestly she needed a reality check, but then the reviews came in and people kept asking for the why's of Alec's departure and the what's of Max's reaction.

Well the muse struck and this was the result. I hope this answers some of the questions and I do envision at least two more chapters after this. So much for the one-shot theory. ;)

Please enjoy, know that I own nothing and mean no harm, and the kinds words you leave mean so very much.

Things were getting decidedly more out of hand as each second passed.

All around him the echoes of a fight bounced along the walls of the warehouse.

At this rate Max and Alec would have half of Seattle on their asses and he was not itching for that big a fight.

Mole wasn't sure what irritated him more, the fact that Max had drug his ass out of command on some mad chase to find Alec, or Alec for going off half cocked in the first place.

"Dammit."

They just had to be show offs didn't they? That last bit of metal had nearly bashed him in the head. Couldn't just keep their little fight on the ground, oh no, they had to go and find their way to the highest point in the building.

Who the hell fights twenty-five feet in the air on the stupid catwalk?

"God dammit."

Well, he, for one, was certainly not going up there. No sir.

Leaning against the nearest surface strong enough to support anything other than dust, he re-lit his cigar and waited for the moment when his services would be most needed. On the ground of course.

Frankly, he didn't see what the big deal was. 494 was the highest ranking, most qualified unit left in their merry band of misfits and if anyone could pull of a search and destroy of Seattle Familiars, than it was him.

On the other hand, Alec was the SIC and that meant something. Max, for all her pouting and concern, would be lost without her Second and everyone in TC knew that. For Alec to risk capture-exposure-death, was unacceptable.

No matter what motivated him.

A sticky mess was what they had.

"Shit."

High above the brooding Mole, Max was doing her very best to keep two feet on the floor, or grate.

"Come on Alec."

Never show your fear.

"Let's go home before I kick your ass."

It was probably right then that she knew just how bad things were when he didn't smirk or snark, never broke his stride, because she was losing.

Badly.

Her opponent, Alec, 494, was a thing of beauty. In awe and pain, she had watched, felt, him execute precision, kicks-blows-feints, that left her reeling.

And the bastard was still holding back. _**Still**_.

Ugh, Logan just had to be right.

Although it was admittedly a good thing, but it still bugged the shit out of her.

"Go home Max."

Ow. She may have been more open to the suggestion had he not punched her in the head.

"Can't do that Alec."

Wow. If he ground his teeth any harder he might snap a tooth.

"I have to do this."

This, this, this. Knocking off Familiars, while ordinarily she was all for the good guys winning, what Alec was doing was dangerous. So very very dangerous.

"You don't have to do it alone."

Of course she felt the loss, Transgenics dead at the hands of White, all of TC was feeling the loss, but Alec, the burden Alec carried went beyond loss.

"Yes I do."

Damn damn damn, she should have expected this. It was Alec who had sent them on the mission, it was Alec whom White had addressed the bodies to (in blood on their stomachs), that guilt, that pain might have been manageable, maybe. Oh, but the real seal on the deal was the post-mortem discovery at just how badly they males and lone female had been violated before their throats had been cut. The ensuing rage, well, it had just all been too much.

The horror nearly overrode everything else. She had trouble boxing it away, but this, this quest Alec was on was not the answer.

"We can't lose you Alec."

Damn he hit hard. Wincing she fell forward with the force of his blow, twisting as she went, she swept his legs out from under him.

Thankfully, finally, he tumbled down the stairs. Back on the ground, with Mole leaping to attention out of the corner of her eye, she renewed her attacks with the last of her reserves.

"White has to pay Max."

If she could have she would have rolled her eyes, but she didn't want to take them off of him for a second.

"Of course he will Alec."

She couldn't reach him, she couldn't beat him. What she saw in his eyes, determination, a complete and total focus on the task at hand, and she finally conceded that getting through to Alec was not gonna happen.

Damn.

"Stand down Alec. Please."

One last chance, one last plea, if he knew what it cost her to say it, and she knew he knew, but all she got was a flicker. One tiny consideration, which was something, before his eyes hardened.

He was gonna hate this. Really, it was going to suck, but then when did last resorts ever include anything but the extreme.

"NOW MOLE!"

Her shout had been startling, she saw his eyes widen a split second before the electricity ripped through him and his eyes rolled up into his head.

Not. Fun.

Better than death, but he would be in a nasty amount of pain when he woke up. Blurring towards him she caught his crumbling body before he hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Alec."

Cradling his head against her chest as Mole picked the electrodes out of his back, she wished she hadn't had to use the dirty tactics, but he was so damn stubborn.

He would forgive her though, he had to.

Stealing a moment, a second, she looked down at his face, still and bruising, she rubbed away the blood that had spilled from a split lip.

Oh, Alec.

She had been stupid when it came to him, lodging him in her blind spot from the time she had met him and look at what had nearly, almost, happened.

"I've called it in. Transports ETA is 10. I'll keep watch."

Grateful, she was so grateful for Mole, she felt so out of sorts.

Logan being insightful, Mole at her back, Alec kicking her ass, kicking Familiar ass.

How many had he tracked and killed? In what six hours, a half dozen locations, the enormity of it hit her.

He was good, very, very good. How had she not realized that? What Logan had insinuated barely covered it. 494 was the best Manticore had managed and she was dully impressed. But the cost of the lesson, to her, to Alec, was so high.

"You're gonna be pissed when you wake up pretty boy."

Overwhelmed, she looked away, blinking back an almost set of tears. How awesome was it that Mole had left them alone, because witnesses to this would be bad.

"Anyway."

Of their own accord her fingers ran through his hair, over his face, taking liberties she might have never, ever considered had he been awake.

"You know none of this was your fault right?"

Her tone, calm and reassuring, was never one she used when he was awake and the realization shamed her.

"They were soldiers, in our war, and they knew the risks."

Why hadn't she seen his pain? Again she was just blind when it came to him. She never saw him, never really looked at him.

But she was looking now.

"What White did, ordered, was unforgivable, and he will get his."

Her tone was so different now. No more negotiations, no more talking. Shoot to kill were the standing orders for White and known Familiar.

"But this rogue assassin thing is not gonna work for me."

Yes, he had held his own, delivering an insulting blow to the Cult, but if something had happened.

'No, No, NO.'

Well, now, her chest began to constrict painfully.

Before she could realize what _that _meant she heard the squeal of tires and Moles' grunt of welcome.

"You and I will be finishing this conversation very soon."

Hours later, in the quiet dark of TC's infirmary, Alec woke.

His eyes blinked open and a split second later the realization hit.

Pain. All over. Inside and out.

With a groan his eyes slid shut, but opened again just as quickly when he felt a cool hand on his forehand.

"Max?"

Above him, her face hovered, half hidden by the long sweep of hair that was tickling his neck.

"Hey."

Why were they whispering? Oh, right. Everything hurt.

"Here."

Obediently he took the pills she offered, swallowing them with the water she brought to his lips too stunned to protest or consider why she was doing it at all.

"Pain meds are scarce, so we wanted to wait until you woke."

That sounded an awful lot like she had been sitting there the whole time. Waiting. But that couldn't be.

"You've been out for about three hours."

Three hours in the black and what five minutes with Max. Where was the yelling and reprimands? One of them should be upset, but she hadn't started with the yelling and he didn't have it in him.

Closing his eyes, he grit his teeth and willed the pills to dissolve faster. Electricity, enough to take down an X5, was a painful experience, jolting when it happened, but the real fun began when the nerves re-awoke and sent wave after wave of jarring hot pain.

"17."

What?

"17 killed. A half dozen locations burned."

Afraid to open his eyes and realize it was all a dream, the cool cloth she ran over his brow, the almost awe in her voice. He'd just as soon live the dream, thanks.

"You did real good. You know? Made them pay."

Not enough, not nearly enough, but Max, Max sounded so sincere, so accepting.

"It was good. Right, that there was retaliation."

If it hadn't hurt to move, to breathe, he would have snorted. After all if that was the case then why the hell was he here?

"But, and I don't doubt your abilities," the unspoken 'not anymore' quite clear to him, "you shouldn't have gone out alone. Shouldn't have left all of us, me, in the dark."

Dumbfounded he stared over at her. Elated at her concern, shamed by the truth she spoke, at the time there had been no thought to plans and meetings, he had simply seen and reacted. But in the end she was right.

"It's not your fault Alec."

And there it was. Pulling away from the grip she had on his chin, he turned away from her.

"Listen to me."

Stubbornly he refused to look at her, acknowledge her words, but staying silent had never been easy for him. Biting down on his tongue he ached for her to just shut up.

"This is a war, our war. I get that, finally, and I'm sorry, so sorry that I didn't see it before."

A war she had not wanted to really be a part of. Which, of course, left him to pick and poke and make things work. Honestly, he didn't know what to do with her admission.

"But things will be different now."

He looked at her, couldn't help it, he was always looking at her, for her, but this time. This time was different because damn if she wasn't looking back at him. Really fucking looking.

"Promise me Alec, promise me it won't happen again."

Once again the cool rag was moving over his skin. Soothing, calming, giving her an unfair advantage.

How could he promise that? Why would he?

Shit.

One look at her, concerned, waiting, and he was lost. He always lost when it came to Max.

"I promise."

Oh, but then she smiled, really it was more of a blinding beaming, but it was there. For him.

OK so maybe this time he hadn't lost entirely.

"Good."

Better than good. The pills were finally kicking in, but he wasn't ready to go yet.

There was so much to stay awake for, pain or no, there was Max and the cloth and the shadow of a smile.

Sensing his struggle (and when the hell had she started doing that?) she took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake-up."

Huh. There was nothing just nothing more than that.

"OK."

It pulled and tugged and dragged and he stopped fighting.

He slept.


	3. A Tie

Yeah so I should have posted this ages ago and I am sorry for the delay. No excuses, only know that Roswell has eaten my soul, and I have been consumed. For those still interested I adore this chapter. Probably some of the most fun I've had with Max.

I own nothing and mean no harm. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

A week had passed.

A strange and rather enlightening week. For her part, Max had done her best to keep an even temper and an open mind.

Wandering through the streets of TC, she knew where she was going even if she didn't want to admit it.

She had left Mole in charge, he had loved announcing that, but had a walkie-talkie with her just in case.

Things between them had gotten better since she had dragged him off on her retrieval mission. Maybe it was her decision to get Alec or her 180 when it came to all things defensive and offensive with regards to the safety and security of TC.

Either way; she much preferred the DAC at her back rather than in her way.

Surprisingly, not surprisingly, Logan's presence in the past seven days had been exactly zero.

Oh, he still called in, checked in, but with regards to her.

Nothing.

What had he expected? After all he had put the doubts, thoughts, theories in her head.

How was it her fault that he had walked into the infirmary when she had been watching over Alec? She had promised Alec she'd be there and she had meant it, and so maybe she had also used that time to think long and hard about them and their convoluted past, but that was neither here nor there.

Things between them had always been tricky.

Yes, but then Logan had walked in and the look on his face, in his eyes.

Now that had given her pause.

She was almost positive he knew exactly why Alec had thrown all their fights, and really, deep down, she knew too, but he hadn't said and she hadn't asked.

So he had given her a sad smile and left.

It had felt like good-bye.

Damn him.

For the first time she had felt anger towards him. He had put her on the spot. Go after him or stay with Alec.

It hadn't been fair and she had refused to even acknowledge the choice.

But now she saw the choice, as clear as day, and she had made it.

Chosen Alec.

The strangeness of it all knew no bounds.

So she had taken advantage of time without Logan's distracting presence and trained her attention on Alec.

For the past week she had carefully watched him.

And boy was she surprised by what she had learned.

In no way was he at all what she thought. He worked hard days, but always with a smile; he worked long hours, but always had time for a joke.

How had she gotten it so backwards?

That damn blind spot, it had to be, after all she was more noting, more observant than that with everyone else.

Efficient and competent, but charming and fair, he was a whiz behind the scenes. So much work never even made it to her desk, because of him.

That realization, what three days ago, had sent her into such a tizzy she had promptly called OC and spent two hours sobbing on the couch.

She had be so, so, so WRONG about Alec.

But the clincher, the absolute icing on the goddamn cake that was her bitchy blindness. Every single night he went home alone.

Not a slut, not a man whore, not one of those things she had accused him of had been true.

See for that particular revelation yesterday she had quite stubbornly refused to believe it. Further investigation was required.

A careful comment here and a gentle question there and she had heard from, well, all of her sources that Alec had not indulged once since the flag had raised.

Or even much before that.

Now, why that mattered, shoot, she wouldn't even touch that no matter how open with her feelings she was being.

OC had had a few choice words after yesterday's late night call.

A few choice and eye opening suggestions that she was not even close to being ready to deal with.

First things first.

She wanted to find Alec. Find him and clear up the thing between them. The original thing.

Oh, look. Her feet had found him for her.

Taking a final, deep breath, she squared her shoulders and headed into the building that served as training room, communal showers, weight room. She hadn't spent as much time as she should have here it seemed.

Bodies passed, a few nods, one or two hello's, it was good to be known, but she was on a mission.

"Nice."

She knew that tone. Stopping, she ducked into a doorway on her left, following the voice.

A half dozen X5's were scattered around the room in various stages of hand to hand combat.

Training or not their blows, even from this distance, made her wince.

And why exactly had she thought she was better? They had done this, all of this, every day, twice a day. For like their whole lives.

There were sunny summer days she had never left her fire escape.

Starting tomorrow (right), no, next week, she would make a real effort to start training.

After all Alec looked like he knew a trick or two. Executing a complex series of jabs and hooks, he capped the flurry of moves off with a devastating knee to the stomach.

Over Hoop's, the X5 unlucky enough to have drawn Alec as opponent, crumbling form she was caught staring, he winked. Great, good, now she was blushing, but she forced away the annoyance that came with the embarrassment. Being nice was hard. Instead of a snarl she waved and maybe even pulled off a small smile.

Well, maybe it wasn't too hard especially if it earned that grin.

She had finally admitted that she liked Alec's grin. Heck, he'd given it to her either right before or right after every smack she ever gave him, so that really, really said something, huh.

But that thought had no part in what she was here for, so she hopped up on an unused stack of mats and waited for their session to end.

Yeah, so, that was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. OC's voice began to snicker in her head, but she sniffed at it. They were just too pretty.

In various stages of dress (sweats and wife-beaters) and undress (shirtless and sweaty) (and thank heavens Alec was working the wife beater otherwise their conversation was so not happening) they fought.

As it was she was enjoying the show. Relaxing, she crossed her legs. The air was thick, testosterone, sweat, fun. There was no life and death struggle here, they fought to fight, to improve, and she finally got it.

Although how they, he, could get much better was a mystery. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and she knew he knew she was staring.

And she didn't care.

"And that I think is that."

From the ground Hoop called an end to the session, she watched Alec laugh and shake hands with his brothers, helping Hoop off the mat with a grin (no, not that one, but it was close enough).

"I'll catch you guys later."

Wow.

Before she could blink the room had cleared. They were alone. One simply statement and the message had been clear and everyone had scattered.

Suddenly, stupidly, it hit her. Alec was an X5 male. The Alpha Male.

Huh. Before the thought could be fully absorbed he had turned the whole of his attention towards her.

"Enjoy the show?"

Right, now was the time for words and she needed to focus.

"You guys are pretty awesome."

He indulged in his smirk, but he had earned it so she smiled.

"So what brings you here, Max?"

He sauntered over towards her and she got the distinct impression he was trying to intimidate her.

Score one for Alec.

"I wanted to talk to you."

The words were neutral, her tone (which she had worked long and hard on) was light.

"Really."

He had stopped moving, yeah, but that was only because he had bumped up against her stack of mats.

"Yes."

Ignore and focus. Ignore the scent, the sight, the just, it, that was this newly found Alec.

But then he did the wide-eyed curious boy face thing and she couldn't ignore and definitely couldn't focus.

"OK."

OK, OK, What? Right.

Swallowing, she did her very, very best to keep her face straight, because, well, it hit her, bashed her, maimed her. She was attracted to him.

Sweaty and smelly and smiling and holy crap OC had been so right. She had been kicking him to keep from pulling him.

Wow. Somewhere, somehow, she knew OC was having a laugh at her expense.

"You alright?"

Was she? Maybe, sorta, if he would stop wit the head cocked (now why had she chosen that word) perusal of her person, she might be able to salvage something.

But as of yet he had not acquired any telepathic abilities and continued to study her either unaware (why would he suspect) or uncaring (so not Alec) of her dilemma.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

Smiling, she was glad when she was able to pull of reassuring and not panicked.

"So."

Here we go.

"Something came up, well was brought to my attention. About you," stuttering. Stammering. She hated playing the fool, "About the fact that you let me kick your ass in our fights. And I was hoping to find out why you let me win."

There. Done. Good.

She hadn't been angry or accusing, just genuinely curious and the stuttering notwithstanding she had pulled it off.

Score one for Max.

Her elation however was rapidly fading. As many times as she had run the words over in her mind, she had never anticipated his response.

Or lack of one.

The staring was getting ridiculous, and she squirmed, which was even more frustrating. Why couldn't he just say something.

"You really want to know?"

Finally, and thankfully he wasn't making a joke out of it because convincing him or her sincerity would be too much right now.

"Yes. I really do."

Awards should be given. And maybe that's why he looked so serious, so unsettled, he was as unused to her talking to him (as opposed to _at _him) as she was.

"You are probably," he grimaced, "no really aren't going to like the answers."

Oh, boy. It was here, it was time. The test had begun.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I really do want to know."

Catching herself before she weaved into adorably sickening pleading (the shock of which might have just killed him) she snapped her mouth shut and patted the spot next to her.

Ha! The shock of that motion alone sent his eyebrows straight up to his hairline.

The green-gold eyes held nothing back. In a rush she saw his eagerness, wariness, curiosity, excitement.

Whoa.

Crazy moment. Overwhelming, but then he blinked and moved and all she was left with was the stamp of that look on her brain.

"I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you."

She knew it and it shamed her, because, despite his chuckle, she could feel the hurt under the awe.

He took moments, several, she imagined he was folding and unfolding pieces of their past. Giving him the time, hell, she had had all week, she stared down, eyes landing on his feet.

Oh. Crap.

This was _the_ moment and the rush of hormones caught her unawares and was totally, completely inappropriate.

All because of his perfectly, stupid bare (gorgeous) feet. Who had attractive feet? Perfect soldier in every way. Stupid, stupid.

Score one for Manticore.

Deep breaths helped and she felt her levels return to normal just in time.

"As far as introductions go ours really wasn't the best."

That was an understatement, but she smiled at the memory, and was glad she could do that now.

"And things pretty much went downhill after that."

Nodding, she didn't dare look over at him, her eyes stayed safely on her hands.

"But then things maybe got a little better between us."

Now that was being generous. She had been an almost complete bitch in his presence, forever, it seemed.

"You hated them so much, Max."

Confused, she had to look over at him, and really, really wished she hadn't.

Eyes closed, his face a twisted mix of pain and memory. What exactly had she done? What was this costing him?

Her mouth opened to end it, this, but he cut her off with one word.

"Manticore."

Mouth shutting so tightly, she winced. Oh, this was really going to suck.

"You hated them so much and me, 494, I was one of their best."

Devastatingly bad. That was where this was going. To a very bad place.

"How could I shove it in your face just how much of them was in me, Max?"

NO, no, no, she didn't want the words, the self-loathing-doubt-hate, echoing in her head. How could he? How the Fuck could she?

"The outside. God, it was so overwhelming."

She had dropped him in her fucking blind spot and left him there. Only looking there to get a better aim to dump her venom, her filth.

Everything spun and shifted and she just saw it. The attitude, the lifestyle, he had thrown himself into everything Manticore (he) wasn't, to fit into her, what, ideal, and she had still kicked him in the balls.

Fucking, bitch, whore, cunt.

Minus ten for Max.

"Knowing there was no place to retreat, no place to evacuate to."

She had destroyed all that he had known, that was familiar and hadn't even considered how it would affect him or all of the other survivors.

"But I knew you."

Devastated before, absolutely slaughtered now.

He knew her, a familiar face out of a world of strangers and had ripped himself apart to stay near her, despite the way she treated him.

Why, why, why?

Oh, she knew now, knew more than she had ever dreamed, but there was a piece missing. A piece that she couldn't quite see the shape of.

But it wouldn't clear in her startled psyche, so she pushed it away, off into the special corner of her mind, its nooks and crannies filled with precious things and she would pull it out later for further examination.

Now though, now Alec was sitting stiffly beside her, shut off and tense, she had to fix this. Well at least start to fix it.

Boldly, terrified, she reached out and took his hand. Grateful he didn't pull away, but allowed her fingers to lace through his, allowed her arm to pull his into her lap.

Score one for Alec.

"I was wrong, Alec."

If he had been expecting a denial he wasn't getting one because he was right. About all of it.

"Punishing you wasn't, isn't the answer."

And the words were there, the ones she needed, had to say. The sight of their hands, together, gave her courage.

"In spite of them Alec," and she couldn't not turn to him, "what you are is amazing."

And the seeing was so nice. So worth it. Watching him understand what she said, moved her. The power she held over him, God, how could she not be floored.

They shared the feeling, she felt as dazed as he looked, in silence. There was more she could say, would say in time, but he didn't look all that prepared to handle more.

But there was one more point she had to make because it was the most important (for now) point of all.

"You are an X5, a soldier, and so am I and I really know that now."

Her gaze dropped back down when his eyes cut towards her, that was too much.

"But you are also Alec and I'm Max and we have to face this bitch together."

Oh, the meanings and angles were endless but now that she had started again she couldn't seem to shut up.

Biting her tongue she waited, why and for what she wasn't sure, but this had been her show and she was stuck between acts.

"No more solo runs huh?"

And once again Alec bailed her out.

"Hell, no."

She nudged him, the tension easing between them exponentially.

"You know you so owe me for that heartache."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged. Playful was fun and it felt surprisingly good to be in that place with him.

"And I know exactly how you can make it up to me."

Extending her legs, feet stretching into a point, she slid to the edge of the mat and stood.

Not that she got far, his hand was still tightly wrapped around hers.

"Oh, really?"

Turning, she found herself suddenly, intimately, standing between his legs. Well, holy, freaking, hell.

Time with Alec was like living on a hormonal and emotional see saw, and damn if they hadn't just swung up again.

Ignoring the look, she really didn't (did) want to acknowledge, she put on her face. The cute one that made most of the men in her life melt and relent.

"You are going to personally show me all those slick Manticore moves you know."

Aw, his jaw dropped, how cute.

"And then I can kick your ass for real."

Smug, she leaned back and smirked at him.

Score one for Max.

Then he went and did the most wonderful thing. He tossed his head back and laughed.

The echo of it rolled off her and flooded the room. Warmed and delighted more than she had any right to be, she shook her head in amazement. Stepping away as he hopped off his seat.

"That works for me Max," he smiled, "it really does."

And she knew he meant it, that maybe everything would be OK.

"Good."

Stepping away, her fingers loosening on his, her arm had nearly extended fully when his grip on her hand tightened.

Before she could compute or question, he yanked, pulled, tugged until she was wrapped in his arms.

Stunned, stiff as a board, it took a heartbeat before she realized he was hugging her.

OHMYGOD.

Relaxing instantly, her arms wrapped around him. Sensing her acceptance he dropped his head, his taller frame curling protectively around her, nestling his face into her neck.

"Thank you, Max."

The whisper would never be heard by anyone else, it had existed solely for her. How wonderful was it to be wrapped in strong, strong arms to hear another heartbeat. Close contact, touch, care, concern, all of that had been missing.

"Thank _you_ Alec."

Squeezing him tighter. The scent, the feel of him, just in, out, and over her. She felt, well she felt better than she had in so very, very long.

And maybe, just maybe the score could end in a tie.


End file.
